fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanloid Wiki:About
|Row 2 title = Owner |Row 2 info = Wikia, Inc. |Row 3 title = Founded |Row 3 info = January 18, 2010 |Row 4 title = Founder |Row 4 info = User:Koolkid495 |Row 5 title = Current Admin |Row 5 info = User:Bunai82 |Row 6 title = Purpose |Row 6 info = * An information source on Fanmade Vocaloids * A community site to enjoy }} is a collaborative website about the original and derivative characters relating to the Vocaloid program, these characters are referred to as Fanmade Vocaloids. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. There are and growing. History It appears that the original purpose of this wiki was for personal use of the founder's characters, however, it seemed other characters would have been allowed if contributors requested it. The Fanloid Wiki has changed to become a place for enthusiastic Vocaloid fans to create pages for their characters. The reason for a sister site is because the Vocaloid Wiki became more focused on official information, rendering fanmade pages outdated, unorganized, and largely unneeded. Fanloid Wiki has been gradually building by having Fanmade Vocaloid related characters as articles. This Wiki was adopted in August 2011 by User:Bunai82 (the current admin and founder), originally it was User:Koolkid495 with his characters called Fanloid a group instead of a concept that would apply to other things. Administrators The wiki is currently founded by (User:Bunai82). See adoption approval here. It is unknown what the original intent of the previous founder was (User:Koolkid495), since the "Fanloids" a group of characters originally called Cooloids, are about them being fans of official Vocaloids and thus it does not speak of the premise "Fan'made Voca'loid". History: Timeline ;January 18, 2010 Fanloid Wiki founded by :User:Koolkid495 :Founder creates pages for his characters ;January 23, 2010 :User:SneakyDeath helps with editing ;January 25, 2010 :Antonio Lopez, founder of Vocaloid Wiki, stops by to correct link ;January 24, 2010 :User:Koolkid495's last Fanloid Wiki edit 21:27, February 8, 2010 :User:SneakyDeath's last Fanloid Wiki edit 19:43, January 24, 2010 ;February 25, 2010 :Wiki is subjected to IP vandalism and helpful IPs who attempt to revert vandalism ;August 17, 2011 :User:Bunai82 request adoption of Fanloid Wiki :Updates Koolkid495 characters with new template. See Template:Infobox/Character here :Contributes to wiki in an attempt to solidify adoption and turn wiki into a main source for fanmade Vocaloid characters ;August 18, 2011 :Revise of Main page, created main page templates. News section updated with current wiki information :Updated Wiki information on About page ;August 19, 2011 :Brandon Rhea changed group membership for User:Bunai82 from (none) to Administrators and Bureaucrats (Adopting Wiki) ;October 05, 2011 :Announcement of Fanloid Wiki on Vocaloid Wiki. ;December 31, 2011 :User:Angel Emfrbl 16:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) notice from the Vocaloid wikia "All fanmades will be deleted from the Vocaloid wikia on the 1st Jan 2012, so if anyone has any information left, can you save it tomorrow. I'm doing some wikia clean ups and its important that this is sorted as it really drops a spanner in the works." ;August 18, 2011 :Fanloid Wiki News is created, updated information can be found there. See also See Community page for Terms and Conditions. Notice that removing content from this Wiki to then place it on another wiki or website without credit- can be viewed as plagiarism, so please be sure to credit Fanloid Wiki as the source, this includes references on Fanloid pages, the original authors of the characters, and their images. Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Websites